Bending the Past
by JessieJackson
Summary: Naru's got nothing left. Kurama helps and sends her back. Back to when she can change the future. And back where she can be with her love FemNaruXKakashi
1. Chapter 1

"Kurma they're dead. There all dead" The young girl of prophecy spoke. Her eyes long since bloodshot and her heart long since empty. Empty from the death of all those who filled the black hole of her heart tainted by the demons of her future and her past.

They took all of them. Naru contemplated. What was she to do there's nothing left for her but the desolate Wasteland filled with the bodies of her comrades and her Newfound allies.

And even worse the body of every member team 7 besides her. Sakura her sister in all the blood. Sasuke the brother she would do anything for. Kakashi the love of her life. She looked around finally breaking down out of her tired and worn body she let loose a Jagged and agonized scream that pierced air,

Silent air that was cleaved in half as lightning crackled, the wind roaring, the water storming, and the earth Rumbling. all corresponding to the Raging swirl of emotions residing inside a damaged 17 year old.

Her literal inner demon watched the girls anguish, and pitied. Pure sympathy radiated from the demon fox. He watched through her eyes looking at the bodies of the new generation of the three-way deadlock. It didn't matter that they were bonded to each other even if they weren't any idiot soul could see her once bright ocean eyes blackening like a raging storm

 **"** **Kit?"** the fox questioned " **What can I do?"** Lord Kitsune sought after answers from the shinobi.

The girl in question looked within herself to see her long time partner. She met his eyes and uttered the words that would change everything.

"Bring them back" She spoke breathlessly not even quite above a whisper.

 **"** **Kit, that is beyond even Kagura's abilities"** The look she gave him shook him to his core, not a look of anger, but off such unrelenting pain he knew there had to be something.

 **"** **But, I can help you stop this future from happening… in the past.**

"What?" Hopeful cobalt eyes looked back. "You can take me back"

The fox answered with the single word of yes.

"Do it"

 **The more reviews I get and such the more motivated I get to write so if you guys want more just lemme know**


	2. Chapter 2

Naru awoke disoriented but not at all confused. Sore? Yes. But her mission in mind not even Kami himself could deter her. Kurama resided silently resisted absorbing his other chakra from Kushina's seal.

Naru laid in her own blood silent as well. She was 10 again, that she could live with. She had Kurama, but other than that she was alone. She hurt, but couldn't move, instead she closed her eyes knowing Kurama would go bat-shit crazy if anything or anyone came near her.

A snarl in her mind awoke her, her tired eyes shot open and she sat up conveniently slamming her head into that of a shinobi wearing a forehead protector. Eyes closed her hand flew to her head.

"SON OF KITSUNE" After a second of head rubbing she opened her eyes. In front of her was her love, her sensei, and of course her Kakashi. Blinking twice she threw her tan arms around his neck, sobbing. The 11 year old looked confused and felt embarrassed. His sensei would no doubt be laughing had they not found this girl in a pool of her own blood.

"Who are you?" a young brunette with purple shapes on her cheek asked, jealous of the gorgeous blonde girl hugging Kakashi. Finally composing herself Naru pulled herself away from Kakashi, who was still blushing.

"I'm sorry I cried on you" The 10 year old said awkwardly. "My names Naru Namikaze", after those words left her mouth the man behind Rin stiffened and then rushed forward. Minato, the Yellow Flash of the Leaf wrapped his arms around the girls bloodied figure.

"Your a Namikaze?, I am as well?" Naru of course knew this but didn't let on that she did.

"I am my mothers names was…" Trying to think of a name was tricky because if Minato didn't recognize it that could cause issues.

' _What is my grandmothers name?'_ she thought to her kitsune.

" **Layla** " the fox responded.

"I'm sorry I just forgot was I was saying, I believe my mother's name was Layla." Minato's eyes widened. He processed the information of him having a sister. His mother was 26 when he was born and she died when he was 8, about 11 years ago. So having a roughly 10 year old sister might be possible. If it was true than he must not have noticed his mothers stomach.

"I never knew my parents" Naru continued. "My mother died… ' _Kurama_?' ' **Say in childbirth'** in childbirth" My father was gone after I was conceived basically." After the others introductions, Minato looked to Kakashi, and he shrugged. Kakashi had been attempting to be a better person since Obito's passing. Maybe helping this stranger was a good way to start?.

"Can you stand?" Kakashi questioned. To test for the answer Naru attempted to stand, but almost immediately started to tumble. Kakashi gracefully swept his arm under her leg and caught her.

Picking her up bridal style she flushed to an unhealthy state of red. Minato began to walk back towards the village, a silent agreement between the shinobi, that they would help this girl.

Naru honestly quite comfortable in Kakashi arms rested her head against his shoulder. Kakashi flushed and adjusted the girl, her sharp intake of breath at the movement tickled his neck. This whole cute interaction was being begrudgingly watched by Rin and over protective big brother mode was coming into to play for Minato.

Naru subconsciously snuggled into Kakashi and he leaned into it. It was comfortable, this girl Naru put him at ease. After about 45 minutes, team 7 arrived back at Konoha welcomed, but question by gate duty guards. Naru of course was brought to the hospital, where Kakashi laid her down to rest.

As he was about to leave he felt a smaller hand grab his, he turned to meet Cerulean eyes wide at her own lack of self control.

"Stay?" and with that one words he sat down next to her and began his mission report.


	3. Chapter 3

I enjoyed Naru's company she just watched me write his report. The blond girl had a calming effect on the stone cold Shinobi. Exhausted by whatever trials she previously injured she fell asleep soon after I was halfway through with his report.

I carefully stood up making sure I did not wake the sleeping girl. And made my way to the door where I returned my mission report to Minato. With the rest of the day free I was honestly bored.

With nothing better to do, I contemplated visiting Naru. What was this growing attraction I felt to the girl, I felt almost a sense of camaraderie and trust with her even though I've only known her for less than the day? Giving in to my irrational whim, I headed towards Konah's Medical Center.

While I was still meters away from the center I was hit with the unbearable force of a malicious chakra. Its power cast a lurid glow over the center. Babies were screaming, nurses were running, patients who could still walk or fleeing throughout the doors I saw many medical ninjas rush in to retrieve the patients who could not make it out themselves.

But I never saw Naru come out, without hesitating I rushed in making my way up the flights of stairs until I came to the third floor I ran to room 304 where I noticed the chakras bunching at its strongest Point, potent and concentrated.

Fearing for the worst I opened the door only to be met With malicious chakra erupting out of the 10-year-old girl's midsection for an ink black seal could be seen resting. Horribly shaken I rushed in I tried to wake her but my attempt was futile she would not wake. I quickly summoned one of my hounds and sent them to fetch Minato but the message to get the third Hokage. I continued shaking her feeling my energy drained from the potent chakra. What is this, what is happening how can someone of her size and stature have chakra that can quake a Shinobi Nation?

Red chakra continued bubbling out of her navel for an unknown amount of time I waited, feeling choked by the suppressive chakra. Finally, after what seemed like forever Minato arrived darting in with his Flying Thunder God technique, Third Hokage close on his heels. I was informed that the third Hokage had called for Lord Jiraiya the seal master.

Until then Minato was to quell the Thunderous force. They waited Minato's hands were a constant light blue glow a sign of his chakra being used to calm the seal. Minato was known to be terribly powerful but even that extent of chakra use would be draining. But after about 45 minutes of the strenuous labor, the red chakra died down and receded back into Naru's stomach. within minutes of the chakra dying down the girl awoke.

Slightly Dazed and Confused her eyes welled with tears as she looked up Minato Lord Hokage and myself. Just at this time Jiraiya also arrived. As her eyes watered it took all but seconds before she let out one of the most heart-wrenching sobs I've ever heard, her sheer sadness conveyed eons of emotional trauma that one could not dare burden without fear of insanity. She solved heart-wrenching tears she tried to open her eyes to look at all of us. She muttered two names "Pervy Sage" and with the shaky breath the second one

"Jiji" and once more her thunderous sobs shook the building. I didn't know how long she cried I didn't know why she was crying all I knew was she was so violently upset from seeing these two people who she has never met before. And even in my confusion even with tears streaming down her face her eyes blood red I found her somehow beautiful.


End file.
